Una boda no tan desastrosa
by Monedita123
Summary: Kirishima y Kaminari, por fin, se iban a casar. [KiriKami] [Crossover]


_**ADVERTENCIA: Aquí se va a romper la cuarta pared y habrá un crossover pequeño con personajes de otros animes. Este one-shot también lo subí a Wattpad.**_

 _ **[...]**_

* * *

Había llegado el día esperado.

Ambos lo sabían perfectamente, pero aún así no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos.

Después de todo, Denki y Eijirou se iban a casar.

—¡No tienes porqué estar nervioso! —animaba Ashido dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda mientras reía.

—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡Eres la madrina! —se quejó Kaminari aún algo aterrado por si cometía algún grave error—. ¡¿Y si se me lengua la traba?!

—¡Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil! —siguió Mina tratando de animar a su gran amigo—. ¡Solo tienes que ir al altar y decir sí a todo lo que diga Aizawa!

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, por otro lado…

—¡Bakugou! ¡¿Cómo me veo?! —inquiría cierto pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa y ya vestido con un elegante traje negro.

—Como el culo —respondió el sujeto amargado.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Kirishima felizmente al saber perfectamente que la respuesta negativa de su amigo significaba algo bueno—. Aunque… ¿crees que Kaminari también esté nervioso? —agregó sin poder evitar comenzar a preocuparse por pensar en la boda y, sobre todo, en su prometido.

—Joder, no sé por qué acepté ser el padrino —sentenció después de chasquear la lengua—. ¡SI TE ACOBARDAS, TE MATO! —gritó al notar perfectamente que Eijirou había comenzado a ponerse nervioso.

—¡Nunca lo haría! ¡Eso no es varonil! —respondió al instante tratando de sonar más decidido.

—Más te vale. Tuve que gastar mucho en esta mierda —agregó señalando su propio e incómodo traje con pajarita azul que su madre le obligó comprar en las rebajas de invierno.

 **[...]**

Cada vez faltaba menos para dar comienzo a la celebración. Los invitados estaban en sus respectivos asientos hablando entre ellos mientras tocaba esperar a que llegasen los novios al mismo tiempo; Kirishima entraría por la derecha y Kaminari por la izquierda.

—¿Y la comida? —cierta pregunta llamó la atención de Kaminari, el cual aún seguía junto a Ashido tratando de controlar sus nervios.

—¡Oh! ¡Sero! —saludó Denki al ver a otro de sus amigos.

—¡Qué bien, has venido! —añadió Mina ilusión.

—Sí, pero, ¿y la comida? —prosiguió el cara plana con preocupación—. Me dijeron que habría buffet libre…

Sero solo había venido por la comida.

 **[...]**

—Deku-kun, ¿estás llorando...? —inquirió Uraraka al ver a su compañero lagrimeando en silencio.

—S-Solo se me metió algo en el ojo… —respondió mientras se las secaba.

—Midoriya-kun, la ceremonia aún no ha empezado —añadió Iida mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo para que se tranquilizase.

Aquella celebración que se iba a llevar a cabo en una iglesia bastante grande estaba a tan solo unos minutos de comenzar.

Por las ventanas de afuera, había cierta persona que no había sido invitada y que contemplaba todo.

 _"¡Sin mí la boda no puede brillar!"_ Pensaba Aoyama mientras hacía un puchero con su sonrisa en V y fruncía levemente el ceño.

Por otro lado, había un infiltrado al que no habían invitado y, aún así, se coló en la boda; cabe decir que estaba esperando el momento oportuno para burlarse de todos.

—¡Bien! ¡¿Estás listo?! —inquirió Ashido ya preparada para llevar a Kaminari, del brazo, hasta el altar.

—¡¿Y si me caigo?! —replicó más nervioso aún.

—¡Como si esas cosas pasaran…!

 **[...]**

—Vamos Kirishima, ya va a comenzar —llamaba cierto rubio amargado al pelirrojo que llevaba con los ojos cerrados un buen rato; al parecer se estaba mentalizando, así bien varonil.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó para sí y con un puño cerrado.

Era el momento de hacer una entrada memorable en aquella iglesia.

 **[...]**

—¿Y cuándo va a comenzar? —preguntaba Mineta.

—¿Y a ti por qué te han invitado? —respondió Jirou con otra pregunta y mirando mal al enano de las bolas.

—¡Kaminari es mi amigo! —respondió Minoru indignado.

—¡Chicos, ya llegan los novios! —avisó Yaoyorozu para que guardasen silencio.

Todos se giraron cuando vieron cómo la gran puerta de la iglesia se abría.

Se podía contemplar a cuatro personas; los novios en el medio, Ashido llevaba del brazo izquierdo a Kaminari y Bakugou llevaba del brazo derecho a Kirishima.

 _—¿Estás nervioso?_ —susurró Eijirou con una leve sonrisa a su futuro prometido.

 _—¿Que se me haya olvidado todo lo que tengo que decir significa que estoy nervioso?_ —respondió en broma devolviéndole la sonrisa.

 _—Vamos, imbéciles_ —agregó Bakugou dando el inicio del camino hacia el altar mientras sonaba de fondo el Ending 3 de Boku no Hero Academia.

Para suerte de ambos, y solo esta vez, Kaminari no se tropezó y llegaron al altar sin cagarla.

—Suerte —susurró Ashido a Denki con una sonrisa para luego sentarse en su asiento correspondiente.

—No la cagues —comentó Katsuki a Eijirou antes de retirarse y sentarse.

—Bueno —suspiró Aizawa, vestido de cura, una vez que ya era el momento de iniciar de una vez por todas—. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Kaminari Denki y Kirishima Eijirou, blablabla.

Kaminari y Kirishima intercambiaron miradas. Ambos seguían nerviosos, pero saber que estaban juntos les tranquilizaba.

—Kaminari Denki, ¿aceptas a Kirishima Eijirou como tu legítimo esposo? —inquirió mamá oruga.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Kirishima Eijirou, ¿aceptas a Kaminari Denki como tu legítimo esposo?

—¡Obviamente que sí! —respondió también con una alegre sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes que usaría en la luna de miel.

—Como supongo que no hay nadie que se opone a este matrimonio, yo los declaro, marido y…

—¡Yo me opongo!

Todos se giraron ante aquella voz que procedía de uno de los asientos del final.

—Ahora no, por favor… —suspiró Kendou con una mano en la frente y sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

—¡¿Por qué Monoma está aquí?! —exclamó Kaminari señalando al susodicho que se había levantado.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Hola, perdedores! —exclamó con superioridad.

Bakugou ya se había levantado y se disponía a acercarse hacia Neito para explotarle la cara. Nadie podía osar interrumpir la boda de sus estúpidos amigos.

—¿Tuvimos que haberle invitado? —preguntó Kirishima mirando a su amado.

—Supongo —respondió Denki encogiéndose de hombros.

—En fin, entonces, yo os declaro marido y marido —prosiguió Aizawa dando la bendición e ignorando al sujeto burlón que ahora estaba siendo acorralado por Katsuki—. Podéis besaros.

—¡Tatakaeeeee! —se pudo escuchar la voz de alguien.

¿Qué hacía Eren ahí? ¿Le habían invitado?

Aunque en realidad poco importaba.

Kirishima y Kaminari se acercaron a la vez y cerraron los ojos para unir sus labios. Justo en ese mismo instante se pudo escuchar los gritos y vitoreos del público, celebrando con alegría que la OTP era canon.

Seguido de aquel momento especial, era la hora de festejar como era debido.

—¡Suban la música! —exclamó Ashido animando la fiesta.

—¡Pongan el Opening 2! —exclamó Uraraka con ilusión.

—Yo preferiría el Opening 3 —comentó Iida ajustándose las gafas.

—¿A-Alguien quiere pensar en el 1...? —murmuró All Might.

—¡Así que tú eres Naruto-kun! —exclamó Izuku totalmente ilusionado mientras sacaba su libreta—. ¡Soy un gran seguidor de tu manga, también admiro a tu hijo y…

Mientras tanto, por otro lado...

—¡Oh! ¡Al final pudisteis venir! —llamó Kirishima felizmente al ver que dos personas que había invitado al final sí pudieron asistir.

—¡Hey! —saludó Natsu mientras se tragaba un pavo entero.

—¡Oh, Eijirou! —llamó Rin al ver a su otro amigo tiburoncín.

—No sabía que se conocían —comentó Kaminari con una sonrisa mientras observaba cómo Kirishima, Natsu y Rin conversaban a lo lejos.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco —respondió Lucy—. Y perdona si Natsu se come toda vuestra comida… —siguió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **[...]**

—¡¿Quieres que te enseñe el Rolling Thunder?! —exclamaba un eufórico Nishinoya a un rubio amargado.

—¡¿Por qué mierda me interesaría algo así?! —respondió Katsuki algo amargado por la presencia de ese enérgico y alegre chico que no dejaba de rodearle.

—¡Oh, así que tú eres Katsuki-kun~! —la voz de Karma llamó la atención del chico explosivo—. ¡Nagisa-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti!

—¿Hah?

 **[...]**

—¿Entonces te gusta el agua? —inquirió Todoroki mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

—Sí —se limitó Haru a responder—. Llevamos 17 años juntos —aplicó con un brillo en sus ojos.

Y, así, la fiesta prosiguió durante horas de horas entre risas, música, bailes y juegos estúpidos que solo hicieron todo aún más divertido.

—Kaminari —llamó Eijirou después de haberse alejado un rato de sus otros conocidos.

—¿Sí? —respondió dejando de conversar con Lucy, la cual se despidió con una sonrisa para dejarles a solas.

—¿Estás preparado para la luna de miel…? —agregó después de haberse acercado lo suficiente para susurrarle en el oído.

—¿No es obvio? —dijo con una sonrisa.

Porque, después de todo, aunque la boda había sido mejor de lo que esperaban, todavía faltaba lo principal.

Pero eso era otra historia.

 **FIN**


End file.
